


The Drabbles

by thequeenmeera



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Oneshot, Requested, super short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenmeera/pseuds/thequeenmeera
Summary: GoT/ASOIAF drabbles written by me





	1. Bran/Meera - Where Have You Been?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short oneshot that was originally posted to my tumblr [here](https://meeraisqueen.tumblr.com/post/175868226300/bran-x-meera-prompt-where-have-you-been-life) as an answer to a prompt from @gendryatrash

“Where have you been?” The snow crunched under Meera’s boots as she stalked over and stood between Bran and the tree, “I can’t face all those lords on my own.”  


Bran sighed and shook the remnants of his visions out of his head, along with the snow that had fallen on his hair. “I believe you would have done just fine without me,” he looked deep into her green eyes and smiled softly at her, “My queen.”  


She flushed red and huffed, “That doesn’t mean I don’t want you there. Old Lord Hother keeps saying things like -” she stopped and shook her head, too embarrassed to continue and moved behind him, grabbing his chair and pushing him towards the great hall and the feast inside, “How is that man still alive anyway?”  


Bran cheerfully listened to her chatter about the visiting lords all the way to the feast. At times like this just listening to her talk did as much to guard him from the biting cold as holding her close while they slept.  



	2. Sansa x Harry - Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I basically mugged Pride and Prejudice in a back alley for this

For once Harry the Heir was disheveled. His normally well-groomed hair was fit for rats to nest in, there were dark circles under his blue eyes, his vest was only half-laced, a handsome velvet doublet of midnight blue was poking out and wrinkled, his tall black boots and the ends of his cloak were filthy with muck and even from the distance between them Alayne could smell the sweat, mud, and shit rolling off him. “Alayne please” his voice was hoarse.  


“Please?” she raised an eyebrow, “am I a great lady for you to beg?”  


“I – I will _make_ you a great lady. Your father is the Lord Regent of the Vale and I am the heir to the Vale after Lord Robert, if we wed,” he cleared his throat, “if we wed now then no one will be able to stop it and if my cousin Robert dies then you will be a great lady for true.”  


Alayne grabbed her cup of wine and took a sip, looking out the window at the swirling drifts of snow. “I might be, if I wed you but why would I want to marry a man who has found so much joy in insulting me, my mother – a woman who you did not know, who I never knew, my friends, my situation in life.” She set turned back to look at him with distaste and set the cup back down _He is so handsome_ she thought, but she could not allow such thoughts to distract her from her conquest. “I will not marry you if only to gain a better situation, in the hopes of becoming a great lady one day if your cousin dies. I will not marry you for your looks or your claim and do not think I have forgotten your own bastard daughters. You’ll get a babe off a peasant girl or a whore and not spare it one thought. Why should you treat me any different?”  


“ _Alayne,_ ” he said again, pleading.  


“No.”  


“I love you, I want you for my lady wife.”  


“Your bastard wife.”  


Harry drew himself up, trying to look as regal as he could “You are a bastard and I will not apologize for pointing that out. I have apologized for my rudeness many times, beautiful, gracious Alayne. But I want to marry you, even if such a marriage would have no advantage for me because I love you.”  


“Love,” Alayne cut back a laugh “today perhaps, tomorrow perhaps not.” Harry made to speak again but she raised a hand, “Enough. I will not marry you my lord, your pleading only annoys me. Now, I believe I have a household to attend to.” Alayne did not look behind her when she left. _Please_ , she prayed silently to the gods, _let him come after me._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted to [veinsofmantra](http://http://veinsofmantra.tumblr.com/post/180348079644), written and submitted by me as a mini-gift.


	3. Ned x Cat - Blind Date

“Stark? He’s a Stark?” Cat practically shouted into the phone, struggling to put her coat on one-handed wasn’t working very well.  


“Well yes, he was one of Jon’s favorite students.” Cat could see Lysa checking her nails in her mind’s eye, it was a nervous habit Lysa had developed.  


“How closely related is he to Brandon?”  


Lysa was silent. _“How. Close.”_  


Finally Lysa spoke, “He’s… Brandon’s younger brother.”  


_"Lysa,”_ Cat pleaded, “why would you set me up with his brother?”  


“First of all it was dad’s idea, not mine, he didn’t want you to think he was meddling anymore – and Jon says Ned is an upstanding guy and probably won’t hold a grudge against you for dumping his brother.”  


_Sure he won’t_ Cat thought grumpily. “Lysa, I have to call dad now. Please –”  


“I’m not breaking up with Jon.”  


“That’s not what I was going to say.”  


“Yes it was –”  


“– It doesn’t matter anyway, goodbye Lysa.” Cat didn’t wait to hear Lysa’s goobye before she hung up. She was going on a blind date with Brandon’s brother.  


Cat pulled up the message from Ned sent an hour before “Looking forward to meeting you tonight.” It said. She _almost_ called off the date. There must be something taboo about dating your dead exes little brother who’d just inherited the family’s fortune after burying half his family within two months. But even if she’d only just discovered who her date was, Ned would have to know who she was already and he’d agreed to the date. Cat took a deep breath and marched out of her apartment into the frosty winter air towards what was certain to be a very awkward dinner.  
********* 

Ned had gotten to the restaurant first. He was shorter and had darker, shorter hair than Brandon. Cat could see that from a distance while he was distracted by observing the menu. When the waiter approached with Cat trailing behind Ned looked up at her and smiled, “Catelyn I presume,” he said – his voice was a pleasant baritone, nearly an octave higher than his brother’s and he looked so different. His face was a similar shape but it seemed plainer, longer, thinner. _Brandon could woo women with a glance_ Cat remembered, Ned clearly had to work harder.There was no five-o-clock shadow on his jaw and his eyes seemed to be lighter in color and there was no laughter in them in fact he seemed to have slight frown lines on his forehead.  


Cat was surprised by how quickly the initial awkwardness wore off. The conversation started with smalltalk about Cat’s drive to the restaurant, a point of apparent worry for Ned because of the snow, their jobs – it turned out that the 'businessman' description Lysa had given Cat was actually a job in HR which Ned had kept despite inheriting millions after his father and Brandon’s deaths.  


“Did you know I used to date Brandon?” Cat finally asked tentatively.  


Ned nodded, “I did, and I know Brandon was an ass.”  


Cat frowned, “not always, he could be very sweet.”  


“When he wanted to be, sure.”  


“I thought his, er, wildness would wear off as he aged. And he was exciting.” Cat picked at her pasta, “so when he asked me to marry him I didn’t think too much about it until later.”  


“He cheated on you.” It wasn’t a question, Ned knew who is brother had been.  


Cat sipped at her wine before answering, “The whole time we were dating, I didn’t know about it until… well an old friend tipped me off.”  


“Is that the guy Brandon beat up?”  


“Yes, Petyr was in the hospital for three days, he had to have his nose reconstructed. I never liked Petyr the way he wanted me to and we’re not on speaking terms now for… other reasons, but all of that: the cheating and then attacking Petyr for telling me the truth. I couldn’t stay with Brandon after that.”  


“Does my being Brandon’s brother make this difficult for you?” Ned’s brow was furrowed right along the wrinkles she’d noticed before.  


“No,” Cat said, “I mean it. I can hardly believe you two were brothers.”  


Ned reached over and took her hand, his hand was warm and it fit just right around hers, “In that case would you like to go out again?”  


Cat grinned at him, “Is tomorrow too soon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was originally posted to tumblr [here](http://http://veinsofmantra.tumblr.com/post/180224698634) on the blog @veinsofmantra. Written and submitted as a mini-gift by me.


	4. Jon & Stannis - New Advisor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon needs to meet with his new advisor

Jon had to catch his breath after climbing all the way to the top of the king’s tower. Of course there was no elevator, the building was far too old and when some students had protested in favor of redesigning the buildings their demands were shot down by the board. After all such historic buildings couldn’t be torn apart for modern contraptions like elevators and boilers though at some point in history the buildings had been updated with semi-modern plumbing. Jon approached the door to his new advisor’s office nervously and knocked firmly three times – he’d been advised by the office secretary to do so. He didn’t have to knock again because the door flew open and a great shadow filled the doorway, “Jon Snow?” the voice was deep and booming.  


“Yes,” Jon’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat, “Yes sir I emailed about discussing my academic progression.”  


The man stood aside and indicated a chair in front of a desk that Jon could only describe as severe. All the furniture was made of fine black wood and polished to perfection, the only décor in the room was a simple black rug, probably there to reduce the echoes caused by the ancient stone the whole room was made of, and three tapestries – one displayed the insignia of Castle Black College, another depicted a medieval hunting scene with a king chasing a great boar, the third was a another king on horseback, idly sitting on a hill observing a sunset.  


“Now” the big man, Doctor Baratheon began, “I understand the changes in the catalog have affected your graduation plans?”  


The discussion which Jon thought might be better called a negotiation absorbed the next two hours and somehow, somehow, despite Dr. Baratheon’s new-ness, the strict changes in the catalog and school policy, and all the other obstacles this man was able to whittle Jon’s requirements down until his graduation would only be delayed by a semester rather than the two years the catalog change would have forced. When Jon started on his journey back down the tower stairs the sun was bleeding out on the stones of the courtyard below, he could actually appreciate the view now that it no longer felt like a prison. His phone buzzed with a text from Sam “Your new advisor as scary as Pyp says?”  


“You should thank your lucky stars you’ve got Maester Aemon” Jon replied.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was originally posted [here](http://http://veinsofmantra.tumblr.com/post/180776543754), submitted by me for the GoT Secret Santa 2018 event


	5. Bran & Arya - A Tree That Watched Her As She Ran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bran & Arya drabble for Anonymous based on Arya's released The Winds of Winter chapter

He reached out with his mind, the way Lord Brynden had taught him – though he had also been instructed to never venture out on his own. Afraid that Bran would get lost somewhere in the memories of the deep roots. Bran went into the roots anyway.

It was dark and cold where he was but there was something there, something calling him it seemed. Many somethings. He tasted the blood that trickled into the ground, out of the snow somewhere south. He heard a brother cry in the darkness, the screams and saw the flames with his third eye.

East another brother cried out; rough rope about his legs, his jaws. There was still a whiff of apple scent about them. Elsewhere he could feel one of their pack encased in stone. The scent, the feel was barely there now. He could smell death and decay somewhere else, ever further away from the living trees. He shied and kept searching, someone had called him. In the North a man, a reeking scent on him, spoke to the tree. “A sword…” it asked as if he would have the power to grant a request.

He heard the call again, south once more. He could smell the pack on her, the proud creature that led hundreds of small ones in her hunt. She was not the two-legged kind he was looking for, _Sister_ he remembered the word for it then. The word for the two-legged one he looked for. He could find her nowhere, not in the ground or the river bottoms. Not in the trees or the fields or the stone or snow. He could feel her in the _wolf_. A second heart that beat within, a mind touching down from far off.

He watched and called down at the _wolf_. _Arya_ , he murmured in his sleep. _Come home_. The wolf saw the tree and _she_ saw him, the tree, but his words were wind and the wolf could not understand. _Please_ , he cried to the wolf, _Come find me_. _I’m frightened_. Understanding flickered in the wolf’s eyes, for a moment before it died and she ran on.

There was someone shaking him, drawing him back to the darkness of the caverns. _You have to wake up!_ a voice, disembodied.


End file.
